Closed in
by Corporalsassyspunchingbag
Summary: Matt has been Mellos best friend for as long as he can remember, even now that they both have grown up. But ever since a few days ago, Matt just hasn't been the same cheerful boy he's always been, and is now acting extremely closed in and ignoring, and Mello thinks only one thing of it: Unacceptable. {rated for Mello's very colorful language}
1. Guns and Chocolate

Chapter 1: Guns and Chocolate

Mello's POV

"Maaatt! Maaaaattyyyy!" Matt was ignoring me for some reason, which was of course unacceptable. I need chocolate 'cause I ran out just now and I don't feel like getting up, so I need Matt to go get it for me. "MAAAAAATTYYYYY!" I yelled from across the small apartment we shared. "IM GONNA SHOOT YOUR LAPTOP IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE!"

I'm not really gonna shoot the computer but I know it'll piss him off that I said it. My plan worked, as I heard him stomp down the hall and into my room. "I'll fucking kill you with your own gun if you do." He said, snatching the gun of my dresser and putting it to my forehead. Well then. "Haaarsh! I just wanna ask you something and here you go threatening ta kill me! Jeez, your such a drama queen."

"Whatever. What do you want." He's being so mean. Hehe, well, I might as well mess with him while he's being all bitchy. "Go get me some chocolate and stop being such a fuck face." He rolled his eyes at me, how rude. "First of all, that's not a word. Second, fine. I was going to the store anyway." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his ankle, as I was laying on the floor. "Can I come?" He rolled his eyes and sighed, as if saying 'I really wish you wouldn't.' "Aren't you busy playing Xbox."

It wasn't a question. Now he was basically saying outright he didn't want me to come. Well, sucks for him cause I'm going no matter what. 'Cause he got the wrong kind of chocolate every time but mostly cause we haven't spent time together in a while. "No, I finished my game. Now lets go, if I don't get some chocolate I think I'll die right heeere." He rolled his eyes at me again. man I hate that. "Fine. Lets go." He lit a cigarette and started to head out the door, but fell when I jumped on his back.

"Hehe why'd you fall Matty?"I giggled crazily. He growled from underneath me as I sat up. "Get off Mello. Now." I laughed, and straddled his back leaning forward, earning another growl. "Say please and do it nicely. And promise I can ride on your back whenever I want." I purred. He snickered quietly, rolled over, yet still keeping me sitting up on top I'm him. "Alright... Whatever you want." Matt's face softened from the angry look to an almost pleasant one. "Can you pleeeaaase get off of me Mells?" I smiled happily, getting off of amy now smiling friend.

"Whatever I want?" Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! "You better think about how you phrased that. Now go get my chocolate, bitch." I said picking up my gun and pointing it at him. His eyes widened as he knew there was a very good possibility that I would actually shoot. He stood up, but lowered down again, allowing me to hop on his back again. We stayed like that all the way out to the car, and when we got out, I got back on while we were in the store. "Mells... You would've actually shot me if I had told you I wasn't gonna get your chocolate, wouldn't you have?" I giggled, and pat the top of his head. "Of course I would have Matty."

haha I kind of picture Mello in this as an older version of Alois Trancy (Black Butler) so he kind of acts the same ^_^ ~xoxo~Sugar


	2. Songs, saving, and sweet chocolate

Matt's POV

_Mello just doesn't understand. I don't want to feel this way... It's not my fault. It just happened. One day I was looking at him, and I realized I was looking a little to long. And then another time looking at him, I noticed only after that I was looking in all the wrong places, in all the wrong ways. But my head, my stupid, stupid, head, said it was right. But for a friend, it's not right._

_And now here we are. I just couldn't even look at Mello without feeling weird. Without having those thoughts... Those thoughts that made me look a little longer than just a friend would. That made me look In at all the wrong places, in all the wrong ways, for just a friend. That's all we would ever be, no matter how hard my heart pounded every single time he said my name... No. No no no. Not again. I just can't talk to him anymore, I mean just little conversations get my heart going._

"Matty I'm soooo bored." _Speak of the devil and the devil will appear._ And here this little devil was, dressed from head to toe in tight black leather. He sat down, and I tried my hardest to ignore him and concentrate on my game in my hand. He got annoyed and took out an iPod from off the couch next to me. He turned it on and then, to my utter horror, he started singing. It wasn't the singing that scared me, no Mello was a good singer, it was the song. He sang loudly, 'S&M' Rihanna

"Cause I might be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it,"

_How fitting. He was, very bad. And extremely good at it. The song suited him._

"Sex in the air, I don't care I love the sound of it,"

_Oh. I guess I spoke to soon._

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite meee,"

Right about I'm feeling extremely uncomfortable. And to make it worse, he laid down. with his head in my lap, he kept singing.

"I like it like it c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, I like it like it. am am am a &&&& M,"

The song seemed to be over, thank god. Mello got up, and smiled at me. "Did you like my singing Matt?" _He's testing me._ "Yeah sure whatever." This time he sat directly in my lap, as if begging for attention. He laid back down, still in my lap, and it was right then that I noticed his long leather pants had been replaced by tiny leather shorts. Oh, so that's what the whole sitting in my lap thing was about. He starts off another song, and I feel altogether to intrigued at his singing, as if it's meant for me.

"Who says, I can't wear my converse, with a dress, well babyyyy, thats just me"

I get up, making him slide off me and onto the floor. Actually, I catch him. Right before his blonde head hit the hard floor, I grabbed at his vest, holding him up. Dangling him by just the thin leather, I felt a little power. I could drop him right now. But my little reign of power ended quickly, as he put his hands on the floor supporting himself. I let go of the leather vest, that had now come undone, and couldn't take the sight in front of me. The coke I had been drinking a few seconds previous had spilled all over him. He completely took off the vest and stood up in front of me. Oh god did he look good...

"What are you looking at Matty?" I snapped back to reality, realizing I had been staring at his chest. "Sorry I was thinking. I'm going to my room." Oh Mello, wipe that hurt puppy look off your face. I turned to leave, and I really should have learned the first time not to turn my back to him. He grabbed my hips and turned me around so I was forced to face my blonde friend. "Thanks for saving me Matty. If you hadn't I could've hit my head really hard in the tile, but you saved me. You always save me Matt."_ If only you could save me, Mells. If only you could turn these daydreams to reality._

"Yeah sure its nothin." he looked me straight on the eye, and said very plainly. "No, it is something. you always save me and protect me, but I never do the same for you. I wanna save you like you save me." _The hell? Did he just read my thoughts? That was weird._ He moved one hand from my hip, and placed it on my shoulder. Okay now I can actually feel my heart, pounding through my chest. Feel my messy red hair stick to my forehead with sweat. Mello looked down, and then back at me. my hand tightened around my coke can, my finger around my lit cigarette. I didn't want to seem like this was getting to me, so I took a long drag on the cigarette. Mello looked straight at me. He closed his eyes, leaned over and was so close to my face I could feel his breath on mine. If either of us moved, our lips would touch. He laid his forehead against mine, and whispered very quietly, "I know how to save you." Before pressing his lips against mine, briefly. Softly. But then once more, not so much.

I had the taste of cherry coke, nicotine, and sweet sweet chocolate, stuck in my mouth. _I'll never forget that taste._


	3. Blown up

Mello's POV

_I figured it out. I know why Matt's so sad all the time. It's obvious, very obvious. I'm surprised It took me so long to figure it out. I did all this for on reason, with one main goal and. Confirmed my thoughts, with slightly sadistic action. Though I think he knows I was just teasing him. But really, my plan was NOT to kiss him like THAT. All I meant was a little peck on the cheek and then to scoot back to my room without another word. But no, when the smell of his soda and his cigarettes mixed together, I went for his lips. And again it was supposed to be quick, which the first one was. But only the first one..._

My whole mouth felt on fire, hell my whole body on fire. Another thing I hadn't planned, was the coke. I didn't plan for it to get all over me, making me take my vest off. But to be fair, I got a very nice reaction. "Hmmm I wonder if I can melt chocolate in the microwave.. Well it doesn't hurt to try." I went to the kitchen with 3 bars in my hand, if this doesn't work than I'll only have 2 left. I stuck the chocolate in a bowl and into the microwave, putting a spoon along in it. It had only been a few seconds before things got crazy.

**"MAAAAAAATT!"** I yelled, hoping he wasn't going to ignore me. If he did, there is going to a problem. "What." I heard from the living room over the sound of the TV. **"I BLEW THE MICROWAVE UP!"** Matt walked into the kitchen, looking confused and angry. "How did you manage to do that Mello. How. How do you blow a fucking _microwave _up?!" He seems mad... But he's never mad. Well he never used to be... But these days he gets mad and ignores me, no matter what I do or how I'm acting.

Matt's POV

Chocolate. There's chocolate _everywhere. _EVERYWHERE. And the microwave is no longer in existence. Mello's face had the dark substance smeared all over, and I couldn't help but be distracted from my fake practiced anger. He licked his lips, seeming to not even notice me standing there, and smiled to himself as he tried to lick his own face.

"Mells you aren't going to be able to get it all with just your tongue." He looked at me and smirked, Icy blue eyes resting intently on my green ones. "then can I use _yours_." My face feels on fire, _This needs to stop before I go crazy. He drives me crazy, in that different way that makes you warm inside. But he'll never feel the same..._ "Quit with that, I meant go get a paper towel." I threw a roll at him which he caught, giving me another hurt expression.

"Stop that. Now clean this up." I didn't want to sound so mean, but the practiced anger came naturally now. Mello's look deepened, as he frowned at me. I've never been a violent person, but it hurt me when he was upset. I turned around and knocked a coffee machine over with a loud bang. I had my back towards Mello and tears in my eyes, because I know he isn't liking this at all. "Just clean this shit up! I'm going to my room."

Mello's POV

_Why is he being like this! I hate it! He's making me look stupid! So I did the wrong thing, I put plastic and metal in the microwave. It's not like I've never messed up! He usually just laughs and helps me clean up without a word... Damn him. Damn it all! I'm tired of his shit_. I walk to Matt's room, prepared to tell him off and/or rant. He's on the phone, and I can't help but listen.

"Yeah. Anything, really,"... "I just want somethin' to make pain go away,"... "Nah not physical."..."yeah it's Mells again."..."it's just getting hard to be around him these days." Well that hurt. "Yeah, I mean he's just to much, I can't control myself around him. It's either get mad or do the complete opposite."..."mhm that sounds good. Is it strong?"..."perfect, how soon can I pick it up?"..."wow an hour? That's awesome."..."yeah I think I can slip away, he thinks I'm pissed anyway."..."well you gotta hurt the ones you love-And you know I do love him- To do the right thing."..."alright I'm on my way."

I ran to my room, just before he opened the door. He slipped out the front, his wallet in his hand. _I recognize that voice... It was a drug dealer I used to buy from when I had a little... Problem. I'm off it now, but I still know that voice. I sneak out after him, taking my gun with me just in case. To be fair, I am about to be in the presence of a drug-lord_. I followed Matt out on my motorcycle, staying far enough that he didn't see me but close enough so I could keep on his tail. Wait, back on the phone, _did he say he loved me? _***SLAM***

**ok so usually in all the MelloXMatt stories Mello is the more dominant one, but I wanted to change things up a little and give Matt a little dominance :) ~xoxo~Sugar **


	4. stupid things

I get to emotional while writing these I swear. Anyway, if you like this story and you are a black butler fan then check out my other story on page:) kbye, be prepared for another hard core chapter :| ~xoxo~Sugar

**Matt's POV **

_Oh Jeez, I'm really in for it now. Mells stopped losing his temper so much after he got off the hard stuff, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still have a temper. Man I am so dead... Alright we're home, it can't be that bad. Worst case scenario I walk away with a few extreme injuries... Ok now there's a gun to my head. Mello has a gun up to the back of my head, and is leading me to the front door._ "Get in and sit on the couch." I don't waste time and hurry inside, terrified of his calm words.

"Mells I'm sorry can I just-" "shut the hell up. Say another word and you'll never see the light of day again." I could tell he was being serious. He shifted, so now I was looking directly down the barrel of the gun. "I'll be the one doing the talking. How could you be so stupid, so idiotic, to go buy _drugs_!? You know very well how bad that stuff messed me up! I nearly died because of it, you remember that don't you? I messed up a plan, we were supposed to send in some posers in our place, and then get out. But I was passed out, and almost didnt make it out.

"But it wouldn't have been bad for you huh? So you can't and won't understand how I felt, when I saw how easily you could've been killed. When you walked in on me nearly dead, and when I walked up to you nearly dead, are so completely different. When I saw you I felt nothing but heartbreak, I thought you were already gone. You are the only thing Ive ever really loved. Ever." He was in tears now, not the little tears he had shed on the way home. but loud stuttering cries, as he throws the gun across the room.

"What do you have to say for yourself, knowing that. Knowing you could've taken away the one thing I love with all my heart?...Matty? Matt?". . ."**ANSWER ME DAMMIT**!" I'm trying to talk, but it's hard to find the words. "I'm.. I'm sorry Mello. I didn't know you felt that way. I never knew.." I thought saying this would calm him down at least a little, but it only seemed to enrage him more.

"Didn't know?! I took every moment I had to try to show you! I _kissed you_ for god sakes! Doesn't that say anything? Did you think I was just fucking teasing you? Am I really that big of a sadist that I take pleasure in hurting my own best friend? That's sick Matty. **sick."** His face and hands were wet with the salty tears that still flowed heavily.

I could here him muttering to himself in Japanese which freaked me out but he only did when he was upset. "I'm so sorry Mells.. Your not a sadist. I should've known, I mean it's not like you never tried to show me. I'm so sorry. I love you Mello, I promise. I've always wanted to tell you... I just thought that... I thought you were to good for me. I thought I couldn't give you what you wanted or needed-" I was cut short when he plopped down on my lap facing me, and hugged me tightly.

"Anata wa watashi o aishiteimasu?Anata wa watashi o aishiteimasu? You should've told me. I would give up and forget all my wants for the one thing I need, you." That's all we said for the rest of the night, 'cause shortly after a few minutes of just sitting and hugging me while crying, Mello fell asleep. I laid him down in my room and went outside, for something I felt bad about but needed desperately.

I lit up, knowing I was going to regret it in the morning when Mello found the hypnotic substance on me. Though I loved what had happened, I want to forget the tears. Taking a first breath and blowing the smoke up, my vision started to blur. Damn that feels good... Well it can't hurt to try. Well I guess it did, as I heard the door open as I once again fell to the ground in a daze.

DANG MATTY NOT AGAIN lol like I said I get way to emotional. Btw, what Mello said in Japanese means "you love me?" If you were wondering. PLEEEEEAAAAASE review :) ~xoxo~Sugar


	5. Put it down

**WARNING: Violence and heavy mention of drugs. **

Mello's POV

_It's awesome. Really awesome. I finally told him, And he said it back. He let me hold him, and even though I fell asleep fast, it doesn't matter. I still got to lay in his arms, and fall asleep happy for once in my damned life. Things are gonna be good now, I know it. I wonder where he is... He was just right here. I mean I know I fell asleep but only for a minute..._ "Matty? Matt? Where the hell are you? Maaaaatt?" _What the- oh shit. I run outside to catch him, but it's too late. _

"You idiot! You foolish, moronic, selfish, dumbass! I can't believe you!" I was screaming now, as I saw him laying there, eyes rolled to the back of his head. I know I should probably help him, but right now it's my turn to be selfish. I landed a hard kick to his stomach, earning a low hiss. But I'm not done yet.  
I kicked again, this time much lower, and instead of a hiss I got a whimper of pain. "Does it hurt Matt? Does it hurt? Huh? I hope it does. 'Cause no matter how much it hurts you, I know it doesn't hurt HALF as much as you hurt me. Do you feel it!? Or are you to blacked out! Doesn't matter, you'll feel in the morning."

_I need to stop before I'm the one in pain. I don't want to do it, Im just getting caught in the moment_. I finally help my red-headed friend off the ground of our porch, and helped him inside into my room. I pulled him onto the bed and ran to my Bathroom to get some cold water. I got a big cup of it and walked back to the bed. Happily pouring the freezing liquid on my passed out friend and slapping his face, I sat back, thinking just what I would say when he awoke.

He jumped up, cussing me out in the process. "Mornin bitch." *slap* "did you sleep well?" *slap* "what'd you dream about dumbass?" *slap* "no don't tell me, I want to guess." *punch* He was on the ground now, with me sitting on his stomach holding him up by the collar of his shirt. "Hm what could it be this time?" I spat, holding up a log of entries that listed many different drugs and different dates.

"PCP? Marijuana? Ecstasy? Cocaine? Were you dreaming of your favorite drug -cocaine- Matt? It says right here, that the day we kissed, you were on it. Is that why? I wonder Matt. I really do. Every time you're nice to me, is it because your on something?" It made me sad and angry to ask these questions, and even though I tried to make them sound sarcastic, every word came out as an injured cry. "ANSWER ME!-"

"Mello, stop. Let me explain." _That was just to much for me to take_. "**NO** YOU'VE EXPLAINED ENOUGH! Just answer my damn question!" _I really need to stop before I actually start to cry._ "Alright, alright. I was dreaming about you Mell-" *slap* "don't lie to me! You told me you loved and me and then went and did all this. You don't love me-" I had gotten up and stumbled to the kitchen, talking as I went. I fumbled with the drawers, laughing crazily as I found what I had been looking for.

Matt came after me, and gasped as he looked at the object in my hand. He tried to find the words, and I was getting impatient. "Nobody loves me. Nobody has **EVER** loved me. And now I think I'll make it go away, all the pain." He just stood there in shock, staring at me behind his goggles with those sharp green eyes, that had been dulled to the max. "Mello, set it down. Just set it down and walk away, and lets go talk about this." His whispers brought on another round of laughter from me. "Dare me to do it? Cause I will." His eyes got bigger, his mouth gaped open widely, again trying to speak. I positioned my little device to where I thought it would do best.

"Mello, just put the knife down."

Ehhhhhhhh :( *cry sounds* poo :( I'd like to know who you guys Think is 'right', Matt or Mello :) I think Mello but that's cause he's my favorite _ ~xoxo~Sugar


End file.
